Birthday Proposal
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Rencana ulang tahunmu berantakan. Naruto justru terjebak di apartemenmu hanya karena keran air. Pikiranmu dikuasai emosi karena sikap Naruto yang tak peka. Semuanya terjadi sampai kau tiba di apartemen, dengan Naruto berdiri di hadapanmu/WARNING INSIDE!


**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The plot is mine and this is **trial POV**. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**SPECIAL TO HARUNO SAKURA's BIRTHDAY!**

_**Warning (s)**: Romance, Drama, Canon-Alternative Timeline, Short_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY (_Kekkon shiyou yo?_)**

.

.

.

Malam itu bukanlah malam yang menyenangkan bagimu. Secara mendadak Tsunade memintau menjalankan lembur di luar _shift _kerjamu. Kau lelah, dan sebuah hal membuat _mood_-mu makin memburuk. Adalah sebuah operasi caesar untuk seorang pasien perempuan yang melahirkan malaikat pertamanya—yang membuat pikiranmu jadi kusut. Harusnya Shizune yang mendapatkan jadwal itu sejak sore tadi. Tapi secara mendadak, ia mendatangimu di ruang kerja, terburu, lalu terengah sembari melempar pandangan meminta maaf.

Ia bilang, malam itu ia ada janji makan malam dengan Yamato. Kau tak bisa menolak, karena pada akhirnya bibirmu melempar senyuman simpul. Begitu ia melangkah menjauh dari pintu ruang kerjamu, kau mendesah keras.

Sebuah operasi untuk kelahiran yang dinanti sebuah pasangan bahagia, sementara kau adalah perempuan yang bahkan belum merasakan indahnya istana yang dibangun oleh hakikat pernikahan.

Dengan sedih, kau merapal sebuah jurus, mengeluarkan burung elang pengirim pesan dan mengirimkan pesan singkat pada lelaki yang telah kau pacari selama hampir tujuh tahun.

'_Makan malamnya kita undur dua jam. Tak apa, kan?'_

Pesan itu terkirim. Dan kau yakin seribu persen bahwa ia takkan sampai hati untuk memarahimu. Ia kelewat mencintaimu. Kau tahu benar tentang itu—melebihi apa pun.

Kau mendesah, teringat bahwa besok adalah ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh lima tahun. Sungguh angka yang memberatkanmu. Usia yang tak bisa dibilang muda untuk ukuran kunoichi, dan kau sering depresi memikirkannya. Jadwalnya, kau dan kekasihmu yang selalu riang itu akan makan malam di luar, lalu menghabiskan acara kencan sampai jam tengah malam berdentang. Seperti tahun-tahun lalu, kau dan kekasihmu akan pulang ke apartemen, menikmati semangkuk ramen _homemade_ di balkon sembari mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang sekiranya bisa membuat kalian terjaga sampai pagi.

Itulah rencananya.

Operasi sukses, dan kau telah bersiap pulang—membereskan isi tasmu. Lalu sahabat perempuanmu—Yamanaka Ino—datang melongok ke dalam ruangan, mengatakan bahwa ia telah dijemput oleh Sasuke—sesuatu yang sebenarnya hanya diketahui olehmu dan Ino saja, mana mau sang Uchiha terlihat seperti itu di depan masyarakat Konoha. Ah, kau teringat lagi momen setengah tahun lalu. Ketika itu, kau memergoki kekasih sahabatmu dan Naruto sendiri tengah berada di sebuah toko perhiasan. Berbagai spekulasi singgah di pikiranmu. Karena perbandingan usia pacaran antara kau dengan sahabatmu berbeda—sahabatmu baru berpacaran tiga tahun—kau menganggap bahwa Narutolah yang memiliki urusan di sana.

Kau menyelinap datang ke toko itu setelahnya. Seorang perempuan ramah tersenyum padamu, mengatakan bahwa dua lelaki yang baru saja datang memang memesan sesuatu. Kau girang bukan main ketika itu.

Dan aku hanya bisa ikut tersenyum.

Semua buyar saat Ino meneleponmu dini hari sembari berteriak keras. Kau masih ingat benar hari itu. Kau terjatuh dari ranjang karena pekikan suaranya dari lorong pengeras _handphone_-mu. Ia mengabarkan bahwa Sasuke melamarnya begitu bangun tidur di sampingnya—sebuah kejadian di luar nalar. Karena seingatmu juga, Sasuke berpacaran dengan Ino karena Ino yang maju duluan. Belum lagi mengejar restu Inoichi. Namun kau ikut senang, meski kemudian merasa lemas.

'Jadi bukan untukku? Ternyata mereka.'

Aku yakin itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Kau lemas, sekaligus ikut mengamini kelancaran dan kebahagiaan hidup sahabatmu. Apa daya, pada akhirnya kau sadar, Naruto memang sedikit _telmi_. Ia memang idiot seperti biasanya.

Mana ada lelaki yang memacarimu hampir tujuh tahun dan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melamarmu kalau bukan dia?

"_Aduh, aku masih di rumahmu."_

Suara nyaring kekasihmu terdengar jelas, sedetik setelah kamu mendekatkan telepon rumah sakit di telinga.

"_Tadi aku sakit perut, jadi aku ke apartemenmu, dan sialnya aku memutar keran air terlalu kencang. Jadi sekarang aku sedang memperbaiki kebocorannya."_

Kekasih bodohmu tengah tertawa—menertawai kebodohannya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana makan malam kita?" tanyamu pelan sembari melangkah menuju mobilmu di parkiran.

"_Akan kumasakkan kau ramen vegetarian, bagaimana? Aku juga membawa kaset film komedi dari Kakashi. Malam ini kita tak perlu keluar rumah. Kita rayakan ulang tahunmu di rumah!"_

Ia berseru nyaring dan kau merasa lelah sekali—tubuh dan pikiran.

"_Kutunggu di rumah, Sakura-chaaan!"_

Ia menutup telepon, bahkan sebelum kau menyetujui usul konyolnya. Dadamu sesak, memikirkan bahwa tak sampai sejam lagi usiamu akan menginjak seperempat abad, dan kenyataan bahwa kau menghabiskan hampir tujuh tahunmu dengan lelaki yang sama sekali tak peka. Untuk pertama kalinya, kau mengira bahwa tahun ini adalah malam ulang tahun terburukmu selama ini. Kau merasa ogah untuk pulang. Tapi lalu kau sadar, di apartemenmu, Naruto sedang memasak untukmu. Meski konyol, tapi ia sedang mencoba memperbaiki malammu yang berantakan. Setidaknya, kau merasa bahwa kau perlu menghargainya.

Saat kau membuka pintu apartemen, lampu kristal di ruang tamu menyala. Selangkah kau menjejakkan kakimu di atas salah satu ubin ruang tamu, kau mendapati kekasihmu dengan sebuah celemek melempar senyuman lebarnya padamu.

"_Happy birthday_!" sambutnya dengan semangat membara.

Kalimat itu seperti mantera. Senyuman simpul kau kembalikan di penglihatannya. Setelahnya, kau kembali mendesah.

Ia bergerak ke arahmu, dan kamu diam di tempat.

"Ada apa?"

"Lelah," jawabmu singkat, "aku hanya kelelahan."

Sepertinya Naruto tahu benar bahwa dalam nada suaramu, terdapat makna yang tak mengalirkan kabar bagus. "Kau marah?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku, aku cuma…." Kau terdiam, dan ia menatapmu gusar. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Beberapa detik terbuang sia-sia. Setelahnya, Naruto malah tertawa nyaring. "Kau bicara apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Enam bulan lalu, aku melihatmu di toko perhiasan. Sedang apa?"

Lalu kau lihat mata cerahnya melebar—terkejut. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Ah! Jangan-jangan kau kesal karena itu! Aku tidak membeli cincin untuk perempuan lain! Sungguh!"

Kau bisa melihat kejujuran dalam setiap helaan napas yang terlontar barusan.

"Aku mengantar Sasuke untuk mencari cincin buat Ino! Kau tahu, kan, Sasuke tak mungkin mau membeli cincin sendirian. Belum lagi tatapan orang Konoha yang masih menyimpan rasa tak senang untuknya. Untuk itulah ia mengajakku."

Kau terdiam, tak ingin berkomentar. Hampir kau melangkah maju untuk masuk ke bagian ruang tengah, tapi Naruto menghadangmu dan menatapmu khawatir.

"Kau tak percaya?"

Lima detik, dan akhirnya kau menggeleng lemah. "Aku percaya, mereka bahkan sudah tunangan."

Jawabanmu membuat ia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku lelah sekali karena barusan mengepalai sebuah operasi. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Lalu makan malamnya?" tanyanya.

"Hangatkan. Kita makan untuk sarapan. Bisa, kan?"

Lalu kau melihat ekspresi diam di paras tampannya—paras keturunan Hokage ke empat yang melegenda. Kau sempat kaku, dan hampir berniat untuk menarik kalimatmu.

"Kau benar-benar kesal padaku karena mengacaukan jadwal makan malam kita di luar?" tanyanya lagi.

Lagi, kau menggeleng—sampai kau merasa bosan dalam hati. "Aku yang pertama membuat jadwalnya berantakan. Bukan salahmu kalau kau harus mengundur jadwal menjemputku, Naruto—meski akhirnya kau batal menjemputku. Bukan salahmu kalau keran di kamar mandi terlepas—aku tahu keran itu harusnya kuganti sebulan lalu. Bukan salahmu juga kalau akhirnya kita nggak bisa makan malam di luar."

Ia terdiam menatapmu, ragu.

"Bukan salahmu," ulangmu lagi.

"_Hey_," bisiknya pelan. "Bisakah kau sebentar saja, mencicipi masakan buatanku? Aku janji tak akan lama. Sehabis itu, kau bisa tidur. Sebentar lagi jam dua belas malam. Aku ingin melihatmu mengucapkan permohonan ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh lima tahun."

Kalimat itu membuatmu tersentak.

"Ya?"

"Tidak!"

Ia tersentak, dan kau baru sadar bahwa kau baru saja meneriakinya. Sedetik, kau merasa sangat bersalah. Ingin sekali kau minta maaf, tapi rasa penat menguasai pikiran dan bahkan hatimu.

"Aku tanya padamu, Naruto, apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Lagi-lagi ia terkejut, "Tentu saja."

"Lalu kenapa…?"

"Apanya?" tanyanya bingung.

Sejujurnya, kau tengah kebingungan, menghadapi sensasi panas yang merambati kelopak matamu. Kau menarik napas keras, panjang, dan begitu dalam. "Kukira setengah tahun lalu kau ke toko, membeli cincin, itu untukku. Untuk melamarku. Tapi ternyata bukan kau yang membeli cincin pertunangan, tapi malah Sasuke. Sasuke! Tak bisakah … tak bisakah kau memikirkan keseriusan hubungan kita?"

Ia terkejut bukan main.

"Hampir tujuh tahun sejak aku menyanggupi permintaanmu untuk jadi kekasihku. Sejak umur dua belas tahun pun, kau selalu berusaha untuk membuatku menyukaimu juga karena kau selalu bilang kalau aku cinta pertamamu."

"Itu … aku—"

"Mungkin aku bisa menunggumu, tapi usia kita tidak, _Baka_!"

Ia terdiam, hanya mendengar racauanmu yang mulai terdengar sengau.

"Nanti, tahu-tahu kita jadi tua. Tahu-tahu, Sasuke dan Ino akan punya banyak keturunan Uchiha, dan aku bahkan berpikir bahwa kau tak akan melamarku meski masa itu sudah terlewati."

"Sakura-_cha_n, aku…."

"Haruskah aku yang melamarmu duluan seperti ini?"

Kau mengangkat wajahmu yang memerah. Dua butir air bening meluncur melewati pipimu yang merona di bawah cahaya lampu kristal. Kau melihat wajahnya yang kikuk, dan pandangan matanya yang tak tentu. Bibirnya hanya bergerak untuk mengatur napas. Tak ada suara yang meluncur dari sana selama beberapa saat. Kau lihat ia kebingungan, sembari menggaruk tengkuknya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Pertama, awalnya aku merasa tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sejujurnya aku selalu takut kalau kau akan menolak lamaranku, Sakura-_chan_."

Dalam hati, kau pasti mengumpatinya sebagai lelaki bodoh.

"Kedua, aku tak tahu harus melamarmu dengan cara apa."

Kau hanya bisa terdiam, merutuk, mengapa Naruto tak bertanya caranya pada Sasuke tentang cara melamar perempuan.

"Dan ketiga," ujarnya sembari mendesah, "harusnya aku tahu, kalau kau memang tak pernah sabaran untuk urusan apa pun. Tahu begini, aku melamarmu sejak kau bilang mau menjadi kekasihku tujuh tahun lalu. Tapi Baa-_chan_ memintaku merencanakannya matang-matang. Kau tahu, kan, pernikahan antar _shinobi_ tak bisa semudah rakyat biasa di Konoha."

Kau masih tak bisa bereaksi. Tahu-tahu, ia mundur, melangkah menjauh darimu lalu melewati ruang makan yang lampunya tak dinyalakan. Kau mematung, dan akhirnya Naruto menyebutkan namamu—memintamu untuk ikut masuk ke dapur.

Bak robot, kamu menurut meski kamu tak tahu apa maksud Naruto.

"Nyalakan lilinnya."

Kau merasakan jemarinya menyentuh pergelangan tanganmu, menghantarkan sebuah korek api dalam genggamanmu. Kau mendesah lelah, lalu sebuah cahaya api menyala dari gerak tanganmu.

Seketika, dalam dapur yang gelap itu, kau menghidupkan lilin di atas sebuah _tart_ berhias _topping_ stroberi yang mengelilingi sisi bundarnya.

Namun bukan buah-buah itu yang membuat tanganmu kebas di atas udara. Bukan _tart_ itu yang membuat lidahmu kelu tak mampu bersuara. Hanya sebuah tulisan yang tercetak di atas _tart_.

Bukan '_selamat ulang tahun, Sakura-chan' _yang kau bayangkan.

"_Kekkon shiyou yo?_"

Naruto membacakan tulisan itu untukmu.

Dalam hitungan detik, pipimu yang telah kering dari lelehan air dari bongkahan iris _emerald_-mu kembali basah oleh air mata yang baru.

"Ak-aku—"

"Tiup lilinnya, lalu buat permohonannya."

Kau memejamkan mata. Dari senyum yang diterangi oleh cahaya lilin dari _tart _itu, ia bisa menebak bahwa doamu adalah doa yang menyenangkan. Hanya sebentar, lalu kau mengirimkan debur angin melalui tiupan dari bibirmu.

Lilinnya mati.

Dan lampu dapur dan semua lampu di rumahmu menyala terang. Begitu benderang.

Kau menyipitkan matamu, dan ketika kau membuka kelopakmu, kau menemukan wajah Naruto tersenyum padamu.

"Ini ide mereka."

Hatimu mencelos. Kau melirik sekitar, dan kau mendapati wajah-wajah yang kau kenal tengah berdiri mengelilingi dapur—mengelilingimu dan Naruto. Bahkan kau mendapati Tsunade dan Shizune tengah tersenyum dengan sebuah _handy cam_ di tangan Tsunade.

Ada Sasuke. Ada Ino. Ada _rookie nine_, juga ada ayah dan ibumu di belakang Naruto.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_!"

Riuh sorak senada mengudara. Dan kau masih kaku sembari menggulirkan air mata.

Bahagia.

Lalu Naruto meletakkan _tart _itu di atas meja dapur. Kau hanya menatapnya. Setelah melepaskan kue ulang tahun itu dari pegangan tangannya, ia kembali melangkah ke hadapanmu. Ia tersenyum.

Lalu ia berlutut di atas satu kakinya.

Akhirnya masa itu datang—sejak ia memesanku enam bulan lalu bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Ia meraih sosokku dalam kotak _tiffany_ berwarna merah muda, membukanya, lalu membiarkanmu menatap sosokku dengan ekspresi takjub terbaik melebihi harapanku.

"_Maukah kau … menjadi seorang Uzumaki, Sakura-chan?_"

Semua orang menahan napas. Kau tahu, bahwa Naruto tengah gemetaran memegangi sosokku. Permataku mengerling dengan bantuan cahaya lampu dapur. Lalu bias intan itu membawamu kembali ke dunia nyata.

Kau menyeka air matamu buru-buru.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Dan kau mengangguk tanpa ragu, disertai senyuman paling cantik yang pernah terlihat.

Kau memeluknya erat, ikut bersimpuh di lantai. Semua orang tersenyum, dan sebagian tertawa bahagia. "Tentu. Dengan senang hati," jawabmu dengan suara parau. Setelahnya, kau tertawa lagi, ketika aku tersemat manis di jari manismu.

Dan ketika semua orang mulai sibuk mengeluarkan menu-menu makanan yang jadi kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu, kamu lebih sibuk memandangi Naruto—atau tepatnya, tunanganmu, calon suamimu, pendamping hidupmu. Tengah malam itu, adalah malam terbaik yang pernah kau miliki sepanjang hidupmu.

**F I N**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Surabaya, 27 Januari 2012 (Original) 28 Maret 2012 (Edited)  
><strong>_

_**Wohooo~ Happy birthday, Sakura-chan! Otanjoubi omedetou!**_

_**Karena lagi sibuk bikin fic dengan chara author buat Fujisaki-kun, Ligar-chan, Zoro-kun, dan Sukie-pyon, maka untuk ultah Saku-chan, daku cuman ngeremake orific yang udah ada. Tadinya bingung mau pake ShikaIno atau SasuIno sebagai slight. Tapi kalo ngebayangin Shikamaru, harusnya ke toko cincin mah ngajak Temari aja buat minta tolong *malah bikin konflik baru* =)) Jadilah daku comot si Uchiha songong satu itu #diinjek **_

_**Padahal daku pengen buat fic Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Karin lho. Terakhir daku bikin slight itu kan fic perdana daku dulu, TWO. YEARS. AGO. XDDD Mendadak sejak tahu Karin itu Uzumaki, daku ngebayangin banyak ide, hahahahaa.  
><strong>_

_**Untuk fic khususnya, nanti aja ya, semoga tanggal 11 April bisa ngeposting fic NS untuk NS DAY! =)) **_

_**TRIAL POV—pakek POV'nya si cincin! Dan very un-fanfiction banget lah XD but eniwei, yang penting ikut menuhin archive Sakura-birthday! Thanks to all yang udah baca.**_ '_**Sakura' as 'Kamu', 'Naruto' as 'Dia', 'Sasuke' as 'Reinhard', dan 'Ino' as 'Sania'. Cerita originalnya mampir ke akun wordpress daku aja ya ;) ada banyak cerita original-fic yang gak daku pablis di FFn ;) **_

*****_kekkon shiyou yo = LET'S GET MARRIED ;)**  
><strong>_

_**Again, HAPPY B'DAY!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
